A Little Innocent Fun
by Bronze Eagle
Summary: Warnings: Het, PWP. Judith/Yuri. Judy gets a little ... adventurous while she and Yuri are hiding from the Ghasfarost guards.


A/N: So, I never thought I would write het, much less Judith/Yuri, but … here it is. XD Kink memes do crazy things to your brain.

Check out the ToV kink meme (link in my profile)! It's been pretty quiet recently, but I know a few people still working on filling prompts (including me), so it's not dead yet. It could definitely use some new blood, though. *pointed stare*

Prompt: Yuri/Judith, kink being very close bodily contact. Because Judith's boobs are huge.

***

The guards of Ghasfarost weren't exactly top-notch material (as he and Judy had demonstrated with their laughably easy escape from prison), but even Yuri Lowell didn't want to mess with a whole platoon of the bastards, especially when he hadn't even gotten his sword back yet. Judy looked like she was seriously contemplating going for them anyway, but she gave a little sigh and followed willingly enough when Yuri grabbed her wrist and pulled her quickly into the room behind him. Damn, he liked this woman already – definitely his type of (slightly crazy) attitude.

Yuri hadn't counted on this door leading him to a tiny closet crammed full of guard uniforms and armor (though unluckily no weapons), but he would take what he could get. Unfortunately (or not?), what he could get right now was about five inches of space between himself and the buxom Krityan everywhere except at her chest level. He swallowed and tried to ignore the breasts pressed to his chest (they were about the same height, with her in those heels), instead focusing his gaze firmly on the ceiling above her head and trying to control his breathing.

Judith was glaring at the door, a pout on her lips. "I could have taken them, even without my spear. I even would have let you help."

Yuri's breath ruffled the hair next to her pointed ear as he sighed, "Judy, I didn't want to take the chance with that many of them out there. I have to make it back to my friends in one piece, remember, and it would be good if you could do the same."

"Ba'ul knows I can take care of myself." She turned to press her ear to the door, and Yuri jumped as an indecent amount of skin rubbed against his chest through the slit in his shirt. Her hip was now dangerously close to his groin, and oh – this was not good.

"I think they're still out there," she murmured, and a devious grin suddenly crossed her face. Glancing coyly back at Yuri, she whispered in an even huskier voice, "Maybe they'll find us."

He knew he couldn't be making up the intent behind her gestures when she suddenly leaned forward and took his earlobe in her mouth. He bit his lip hard, but he still couldn't help the shudder that passed through his whole body at the way they were suddenly touching from knee to – ah! – and the things she was now doing to his neck made him temporarily voiceless except for the breathy, soundless pants that he just couldn't contain.

"J-Judy, what are you – oh!" He closed his eyes and involuntarily slammed his head back into a metal breastplate when her hand found his groin.

She looked disturbingly calm when she finally lifted her head from the heavenly ministrations she had been giving his neck. "Well, either we have fun while we wait for the guards to leave, or they find us and I get to beat them up after all. It's a win-win situation, right?"

Yuri didn't have any words to reply to that, but maybe that was just because her hand had been stroking slowly up and down the front of his pants as she was talking, and all the blood in his brain seemed to have gone straight to his cock. Instead, he lifted a hesitant hand from his side (where he had been clenching his fists to keep from doing anything he would regret, though apparently Judy regretted nothing) and stroked down her side to her hip. Yep, that skin was just as smooth as it looked.

He finally was able to look her in the eye and ask, "You sure about this?", because Yuri himself had had nothing like this in mind when he jumped onto the back of that dragon monster. She just grinned impishly and squeezed him through his pants a little harder. That gesture melted the last of his resistance, and he let out a soft moan as he moved both hands to her breasts and popped them out of her top.

She hummed appreciatively at his soft touches, then gasped and arched into him as he leaned down to pull her left nipple into his mouth. He had to grab her ass to lift her to the right height, but she quickly caught on and wrapped her legs securely around his waist. He pressed her right back to the wall as he tried to close all the distance left between them, alternately biting her nipple and rolling it gently between his teeth all the while.

Judy made no effort at all to keep her moans or whimpers quiet, so Yuri hurriedly moved a hand up to take the place of his mouth, and used his other to bring her face down to meet his. The kiss was sloppy and inelegant, but at least it muffled both of their moans as he kneaded her pliant breast and pressed his erection harder against her.

She pulled back as far as she could (an inch or two at most) and panted, "You really ought to consider wearing less clothing; it saves so much time." One of her hands had mysteriously made its way down to his groin again, and was fumbling under his tunic for a button.

He kept one hand on her ass, partly to steady her and mostly to squeeze and stroke as his other hand tried to help her with the buttons on his pants. It was awkward and frustrating as hell, but he refused to just rip them off (it was the only pair of pants he owned, after all), and eventually they were hanging open to Judith's satisfaction. She braced an arm around his neck and reached underneath herself to pull aside whatever undergarments she was wearing (Yuri didn't even care at this point, as long as they moved aside easily) and warned, "I hope you know how to aim that thing." Then, with an impish smile, she slid fully onto him in one smooth stroke.

Yuri may have let out a strangled cry, but by now he didn't care if there was a whole army camped outside the closet. All he could think about was the amazing heat and wetness wrapped around him, and Judith's shuddering body trapped between him and the wall. He pulled his hips back, achingly slow, as she mewled and clenched her muscles on him, trying to hold him inside. Her heels pressed against his lower back, trying to bring him into her again, but he didn't stop until he was nearly out of her completely, just the tip left in her quivering cleft. Then he shoved back into her again, hot and hard, and they both let out shouts of pleasure.

After that, Yuri had no hope of controlling his pace, and he just held tight to her hips and slammed up into the wet heat as fast as he could. She kept trying to take him deeper, meeting his upward thrusts with a downward push of her hips, making her breasts bounce just under his chin. Their torsos, slicked with sweat, were rubbing through the cloth of Yuri's shirt.

He caught one of her breasts in his mouth as he pulled out of her, and bit the nipple just as he slammed up in again. That sent Judith over the edge, and she screamed and clenched all of her inner muscles, clawing at his shoulders and arching her back to press impossibly closer to him. A few thrusts into her tight heat later, and Yuri let out a choked groan as he buried himself to the hilt and shuddered out his climax.

They stayed slumped against the wall together for nearly a minute, regaining their breaths and cuddling a little in the afterglow. Yuri finally slipped his softened cock out of her and tucked himself back into his pants, offering her a uniform from the pile next to them to clean up with. (He himself used as many different uniforms as possible to wipe up with, smirking at the thought of the guards who had shoved him into that cell finding mysterious white stains on tomorrow's uniform. Assuming they had a tomorrow, that is.)

As Judy was making a few final adjustments to her top, Yuri put an ear to the door and listened hard. Any half-awake guard out there probably would have heard them, but then again, Yuri had met plenty of stupid guards before. After several seconds of silence, he shrugged and pushed open the door. Sure enough, the coast was clear.

He smirked back at Judy as he walked out. "You wanted them to find us in there, didn't you?"

She winked back at him. "Maybe. Or maybe I wanted to get a taste of you while I could, before any messy feelings could get in the way of some innocent fun."

"Hah! That was hardly innocent." He smiled through his bangs at her, then stuck out a hand. "Hi, I'm Yuri Lowell. You had some pretty nice moves back there; maybe we could team up for a while longer."

She gave him a big grin and shook his hand. "I'm Judith, and I think that sounds like fun, Mr. Yuri Lowell."

He laughed. "Judy is easier to say. How about we find our weapons and kick some ass all the way to the top of this tower?"

No two ways about it, Yuri thought as they mowed through more of the tower guards. He definitely liked this woman and her attitude.


End file.
